


Passionate

by zinniax



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Edgeplay, I dunno what else to tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom Mephistopheles, Sub Top Georik Zaberisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniax/pseuds/zinniax
Summary: Georik and Mephisto have a night full of passion.
Relationships: Mephistopheles/Georik Zaberisk
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633975
Kudos: 3





	Passionate

**Author's Note:**

> I uh have ZERO idea how this fandom works or if I captured their personalities well enough from what I read up on. This was a commission from Twitter so I hope I did well!

Long, dark hair fanned out around him as the man smothered his moans with his free hand, feeling long fingers plunge into his over abused hole. He was blindfolded, all his other senses honed and focused on the stimulation. The person doing this never spoke, to focused on trying to please the main under him.

"G-Georik..." the man gasped, feeling fingers rub ruthlessly at his prostate. 

"A-am I hurting you, Mephisto? I'm not sure if I'm even doing this right." Georik said, pulling his fingers out completely and tugging Mephisto's blindfold down over bright red eyes glaring at him. Georik shuddered, looking away with a rare flush staining his cheeks red. Mephisto smirked as he tugged Georik close enough to flip him so that Mephisto was straddling him, long tongue licking a strip up Georik's neck. Georik gave a shuddered sob as Mephisto toyed with his ears, which was a weak point on the man and Mephisto knew that.

He often begged Georik to dominate him, but even as inexperienced as he was, Georik knew how his body would react to certain stimulation, he would, of course, have to hand this to Georik being a doctor. So of course he knew how he would like his ass played with. It made him want to ride him until he was overstimulated.

"Georik, turn over," Mephisto said, scooting back off of Georik and not even waiting for him to turn over, flipped him on his hands and knees. Georik stuttered as he shoved his face into a pillow, cock hanging hard and heavy between strong thighs. It made Mephisto lick his lips as he gripped a plush ass cheek in each hand and spread them, hooking a thumb on either side of his rim and licking a long strip over his hole. Georik gasped, hips attempting to jerk away as Mephisto continued to lavish attention to his cute hole. 

"H-hey, dumbass- st-stop I thought you wanted me to f-fuck you!" Georik stuttered out twisting to grip one of Mephisto's horns, biting his lip to stiffle any moans attempting to escape. Although that proved futile as Mephisto wiggled his tongue inside of him, the wet heat feeling pleasurable against his oversensitive walls. He gasped, hips no longer trying to escape as he canted them back and whimpered with pleasure, drool sliding out from the side of his mouth. He gripped the pillow between his hands while rocking back into it. Mephisto's tongue was impossibly long, the demon making quick work of turning him to mush.

Soon, fingers were pressing inside to replace his tongue, massaging his insides as Georik continued to thrust his hips back. He was so turned on at this point that he had stopped muffling his moans, letting Mephisto man handle his body into any position that he wanted. He was on his back once again, fingers still thrusting inside of him as Mephisto took a dusty pink nipple into his mouth, suckling and nibbling on it. Red eyes observed his reactions, rubbing his hard cock against the sheets. Mephisto couldn't wait to have Georik inside him him, riding him until he himself lost all reason.

He pulled his fingers out of Georik, watching him whimper with the lose as Mephisto climbed up on top of him and positioned himself over his cock. Long, black hair framed their faces as he leaned down to kiss the other man. He wanted him deep inside, stirring up his insides as he came all over that delectable face. He wanted to watch Georik cry as he fucked himself on that cock, milking his cock of all its cum.

Mephisto brought a hand to his mouth as he began sinking down on Georiks cock inch by inch. He was so desperate to have Georik inside of him but he wanted to tease him, take him apart with his hands. He had full control of the situation, ignoring his desperate pleas of more as he attempted to shift his hips to further sheath himself in Mephisto's heat. It took all of Mephisto's strength to not just sit down outright on his cock as he held Georik's hips still as he slammed himself all the way down, causing a startled moan from Georik and a sob of relief from Mephisto.

He felt so fucking full, squeezing his ass minutely around Georik as he gasped and moaned, hips stuttering up to thrust himself into Mephisto's body. Mephisto let him, letting the inexperienced man continue to shiver and thrust himself into Mephisto.

"You're doing so good, Georik," Mephisto sighed, bringing a hand to cup almost lovingly at Georik's face. He kissed him as he began rolling his hips in time with Georik's erratic thrusts. He couldn't help but reward him as he began moving faster, chasing his own pleasure.

"M-Mephisto.. I need to come-" He broke off with a strangled moan as Mephisto clenched his ass tightly, making Georik come quickly. "A-Ah.."

"Good boy, you came so much, Georik," Mephisto said, beginning to bounce earnestly on Georik's cock. "Let's see how many more times I can make you come tonight," 

"N-no-! I-I'm-"

Mephisto cut him off, pressing his lips to Georik's neck and sucking at the skin there. He leeaves bites and kisses on his way back up to slot his mouth against Georik's own as his own orgasm began to build with a simmering intensity. He could feel Georik's cock swell up inside of him as each hit was aimed perfectly at his prostate. Mephisto was gasping for breath as he fisted his cock, pumping it with the quick bounce of his hips. "Georik, hurry up and cum inside of me," Mephisto gasped, feeling the first ropes of come filling him as his own orgasm hit him like a stack of bricks, shooting sticky ropes all over Georik's stomach.

"I love you."

\-----

Georik gasped, jolting up into a sitting position as he tried to process his dream. This had been happening for a while now. He would dream of Mephisto and him doing different dirty and downright disgusting deeds that always seemed to turn him on no matter how much he fought those urges. It appaled him that he actually looked forward to these exchanges between them.

"It's not even real," Georik said, a flush spreading across his face as he brought a hand up to his lips, "so why do I feel like this...?"

Unbeknownst to Georik, that Mephisto had been planning these nightly meetings to satisfy his need to be touched and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> [im mimiqyuu on twitter](https://twitter.com/mimiqyuu?s=09)


End file.
